boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calbert Cheaney
Calbert Nathaniel Cheaney (born July 17 1971 in Evansville, Indiana) is a veteran Basketball player in the NBA currently a Free agent. He was selected 6th overall by the Washington Bullets in the 1993 NBA Draft. His last team was the Golden State Warriors in the 2005-06 season. He played high school ball at William Henry Harrison High School (Evansville, Indiana) in Evansville and was selected to the 1989 Indiana All-Star team. Cheaney was a high school stand-out, but few would have predicted he would capture the Naismith Award. Off the court, Cheaney appeared along with many of his Bullet teammates in singer Crystal Waters 1996 video "Say If You Feel Alright". Big Ten performance Cheaney was both a shooting guard and a small forward at Indiana University where his offensive game and defensive prowess helped him lead one of the most exciting Hoosier teams ever. Four years of instruction from Hall of Fame coach Bob Knight and Cheaney's resilient work ethic helped the 6' 7" Southpaw maximize his talent. His skills and character fit perfectly into the Hoosiers' system, a match which benefited both the player and the program. Led by Cheaney, the 1991-1993 Hoosiers were ranked by the polls among the top five in America for most of those two seasons. Along the way, the Class of 1993 defended their home court relentlessly. When the Hoosiers lost to Iowa by a single point on February 21 1991, this was the last time a visiting team would win at Assembly Hall (Bloomington) until Michigan did so in 1995 - a streak of 56 games. Indiana reached the 1992 NCAA Final Four, but fell to Duke in a foul-plagued game in Minneapolis. In 1993, the 31-4 Hoosiers finished the season at the top of the AP Poll. While at Indiana, Cheaney scored 30 or more points thirteen times and averaged 19.8 points per game in his collegiate career, with a high of 22.4 as senior. Cheaney won 105 games in his four years - the most of any Hoosier. Over his last three seasons in college, Cheaney led his teams to an 87-16 (.845) record and a 46-8 (.852) mark in the Big Ten Conference; they won nine games in the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship and captured two Big Ten crowns ('91 and '93). With the recent trend of top players heading early to the NBA, Cheaney may be remembered as one of the last of the top-tier college players to play a senior season, and his Big Ten career scoring record may remain unbroken. Basketball honors * 1993: Won all 12 NCAA National Player of the year awards. Unanimous First-Team All America * All-America 1991, 1992, 1993 * 1993 Big Ten Conference MVP * All-Big Ten 1991, 1992, 1993 * Big Ten's All Time Scoring Leader (2,613) * Indiana University's All-Time leading scorer * Four time IU team MVP * Selected to Indiana University's All-Century First Team * 1993 USBWA College Player of the Year External links *NBA.com Profile *Oscar Robertson Trophy